rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuzz Scoota
Carlos Rabb was born on (October 25th 1972) also known as Fuzz Scoota is an American hip hop artist and member of the Detroit-based rap group D12. He works with Shady Records and Ghost Town Records. Although he never signed to ghosttown nor shady records he owns everything hes ever written. Fuzz Scoota is also known as "Fuzz" Fuzz appeared on Bizarre's EP ''Attack of the Wierdos'', as well as Eminem's only EP, ''The Slim Shady EP''. Fuzz Scoota was absent from D12 for a long time due to a feud with Bizarre and Proof, He had released a song called "F.U.Z.Z." in the 1990s, dissing D12 which he felt strongly until this point. He rejoined the group and appeared on the groups 2011 mixtape Return of the Dozen Vol. 2. After a twitter incident where Fuzz started attacking Eminem because he felt betrayed by bizarre who was using him to try and get Eminem to put up money for a new d12 project and Eminem also dissing him in certain articles fuzz went H.A.M. and left the group on his own accord. He did not appear on the Devil's Night mixtape in 2015, and as of 11/30/15 has officially left according to member Kuniva on Twitter. In the late 90's, Rabb joined D12 when it started back in '96 and left later on due to problems within the group. The members of D12 Fuzz still worked with immediately after leaving the group were B-Flat & Dirrty Ratt, D. Ratt still runs the label Ghosttown Entertainment to this day and was in a recent interview. Discography With D12: *2011: Return Of The Dozen Vol. 2 With BLK MRKT MNPLY: * 2014: Battle Of Moneybags * 2014: BLK MRKT MNPLY Solo: *Unknown: Detroit What! *1995: Now I Must Say EP *1997: '97 Crop Pick *2004: '97 Crop Pick (Collector's Edition) *2006: '97 Crop Pick (Re Harvested) * 2006: Sweet 16's *2008: Jeallybeans (w/ The Track Feds) * 2017: TBA Guest Appearances & Other Releases: *1997: Fuzz & D. Ratt (w/ D. Ratt) *1997: P Rock Shit (w/ B-Flat) * 1997: No One's Iller (Demo) (w/ Eminem, Bizarre & Swift) *1997: No One's Iller (w/ Eminem, Bizarre & Swift) * 1998: Don't Come Close To Me (w/ Bizarre) * 1998: Trife Thieves (w/ Bizarre & Eminem) * 1999: Trife Thieves (Mixed By DJ Carl) (w/ Bizarre & Eminem) *1999: F.U.Z.Z. (D12 Diss) * 2002: Just Another Day * 2002: Sex, Lies, Videotape (Snippet) * 2002: Big Boy Remix * 2002: H.E.A.T. (w/ B-Flat) * 2002: Big Fella * 2003: My A.D.I.D.A.S. * 2003: Big Boy * 2004: Huge Fella * 2004: Cardi Club * 2004: The Livest * 2004: What You Be Like (w/ Phat Kat) *2004: Helicopter * 2004: Detroit Detroit * 2004: Cardi Boys (w/ Cardi Boys) * 2004: Weight Training * 2004: Big Fella Theme (w/ Cardi Boys) * 2005: Ain't Fucking With Me * 2006: Git Dat Muney (w/ D. Ratt) * 2006: Cardi Boys Bitch (w/ Cardi Boys) * 2006: Nut Up (w/ B-Flat, Loe Louis, Ronnie Reaghan, Eksa Q & Fini Dolo) * 2006: Now The Time Has Come (w/ B-Flat, Loe Louis, La Peace, Ronnie Reaghan & Fini Dolo) * 2006: I Name (E.G.I.G.) * 2008: Get On (w/ Lance Single & J Rock) * 2008: Nut Up (w/ Lance Single) * 2008: Detroit Get Money (w/ Lance Single) * 2009: Billionaire Thoughtz (Freestyle) * 2009: Helicopter (Freestyle) * 2009: All Madden (Freestyle) * 2009: Inkblot (Freestyle) * 2009: Gametime (Freestyle) * 2009: Karrington Young Billionaire Blake (Freestyle) * 2011: Bartender (w/ Bizarre & Maestro) * 2011: Call Of Duty * 2011: Toca Tuesdays (Freestyle) (w/ D12 & Tony Touch) * 2012: Ghetto Boy (ft. CLR) * 2012: Murder Sounds Like (w/ Swifty McVay & Lady Luck) * 2012: I Told You So'' ''(w/ Nicole9 & D12) * 2013: U Know How We Do (w/ D. Ratt) * 2014: Thrife Thieves Pt. 2 (w/ Bizarre & Big Tone) * 2014: A+ (w/ Loe Louis, Pacewon) Music Videos: *2011: Canon Freestyle (w/ D12) * 2011: Outro (w/ D12) * 2012: Ghetto Boy (ft. CLR) * 2013: U Know How We Do (w/ D. Ratt)Category:Rappers